mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Triton of the Sea
is a manga series created by Osamu Tezuka, and an anime directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino based on the manga. This series, which had 27 episodes, aired from April 1, 1972 to September 30, 1972. Plot 5000 years ago, the Triton Family was living peacefully in Atlantis until the Poseidon Family destroyed them all out of jealousy for their successes. The race of merman was annihilated leaving Triton, the last survivor of his kind. Ruka took the orphaned Triton to Japan in order to protect him from his enemies. Triton was taken in as a baby by the human boy, Kazuya (矢崎和也). But Poseidon set off a huge tsunami that destroyed Kazuya's village and killed Kazuya's father. Kazuya, his mother and Triton then moved to Tokyo. However, Kazuya was cheated off his salary and in his anger committed murder. He becomes a fugitive and works on a ship that, unbeknown to Kazuya, delivers goods to Poseidon's base. As he grows older, Triton decides to return to the sea with his dolphin friends in order to get revenge on the Poseidon family for killing all the mermen and mermaids of his family. With his dolphin friends Ruka, Uru, Karu, and Fin, he proceeds on a one-man war against the Poseidon family. During his journey, Triton meets Pipiko, the last surviving mermaid. Together, they work together to stop Poseidon and his evil minions and get vengeance for their family. Triton managed to kill all Poseidon's 33 children one after another. Then he decided to go inside Poseidon's marine base to try to kill him. Supported by the human slaves working at the base, they almost managed to succeed, only to be betrayed by one of the slaves. During his battle with one of Poseidon's sons, Triton came to know Ganomosu, the big turtle who has lived for many, many years at sea and is very wise. Ganomosu advised Triton to live on a floating island which is his granddad's shell and is surrounded by seven whirlpools. Poseidon, who just managed to have another son with a sponge disguised as Pipiko, is unable to control this son who is destroying everything in the sea. Triton and Poseidon came to a peace treaty with big turtle Ganomosu as witness, in which Triton will try to kill this monster provided Poseidon will not disturb the mermen and mermaids' peace anymore. Triton goes on to kill the monster by trapping it under the sun on dry land. Pipiko and Triton gets married and Pipiko laid seven eggs. 3 months later 2 boys and 5 girls emerged from the eggs. They are named after the colours of the rainbow: Blue Triton, Green Triton, Indigo Triton, Yellow Triton, Orange Triton, Red Triton, Violet Triton. Triton then takes all seven children on an educational cruise around the seas on a yacht. It hits a storm and Green Triton is taken by humans. Triton goes on land to find her and he is drugged while Green Triton is taken to Tokyo. Triton and Blue Triton goes to Tokyo to try to get Green back but part way to Tokyo the two separates due to heavily polluted water. Triton though is met by Poseidon's general and is shown a piece of fake newspaper stating that Green Trition is dead. Blue Triton, with the help of humans, finds and is re-united with Green Triton. Meanwhile, Triton, out of anger, triggered huge tsunamis to hit Tokyo at Poseidon's suggestion. Poseidon's general then advises the Tokyo media that the tsunamis are set off by Triton. Triton finds both Blue and Green Triton and realizes that he has been framed. As he tries to take his children back to sea he is shot. Kazuya and his friends finds Triton and together they exposes Poseidon's plan to frame Triton. Triton decides to go after Poseidon to end the matter once and for all. Before he goes he asked Blue Triton to lead the mermen family in his absence. Triton then goes to Ganomosu, the huge turtle, and the two goes to Poseidon's base for a final battle. The battle ended with a huge explosion at the base, killing everyone except Ganomosu. Humans continues to hunt for mermaids and are led to the mermaid family's floating island by dolphins. Blue Triton then asks all the dolphins to push the island towards the human boat. They succeeded and the island crashes into the boat and both sink. The mermaid hunter dies during the crash. Blue Triton then met Kazuya and tells him that Triton is dead and it is better for humans and mermen to stay away from each other. Pipiko then leads her children to meet Ganomosu, who is about to die. Ganomosu says he will provide himself as a sanctuary for her and her family out of his friendship with Triton. The mermen and mermaid from then on live on Ganomosu Island. Cast *Triton:'' Yoku Shioya *''Pippy as "Pipiko":'' A mermaid who survived the genocide of the Triton family and who goes on to marry Triton. She bears him seven children. Akemi Hirokawa *''Heptaboda:'' Taeko Nakanishi *''Triton's Father:'' Keiichi Noda *''Triton's Mother:'' Toshiko Sawada *''Ruka:'' Haruko Kitahama *''Uru:'' *''Karu:'' Kaneta Kimotsuki *''Fin:'' A sleepy-eyed dolphin friend of Triton's. Kazuko Sugiyama *''Proteus:'' Junpei Takiguchi *''Marcus:'' Kōji Yada *''Kazuya:'' A boy who takes in Triton and raises him from when he was a baby. For the first part of the story, the action centers around Kazuya before shifting gears to Triton. *''Ippei:'' Jouji Yanami *''Ganomoth:'' *''Medon:'' Ryusuke Shiomi *''Doriate:'' Hiroshi Masuoka *''Minotus:'' Hidekatsu Shibata *''Poseidon:'' The current ruler of the sea and leader of the Poseidon family. He intends to exterminate Triton and end the Triton family forever. Takeshi Watabe *''God of Poseidon:'' Yonehiko Kitagawa Blue Triton and Triton of the Sea When the manga was originally serialized one page at a time in the Sankei Shinbun, it was called . The name was changed later when the anime series began airing on television. Then it became . See also *List of Osamu Tezuka anime *List of Osamu Tezuka manga *Osamu Tezuka *Osamu Tezuka's Star System References External links *Blue Triton TV Pilot anime at TezukaOsamu@World *Triton of the Sea anime at TezukaOsamu@World *Triton of the Sea anime film at TezukaOsamu@World Category:Anime of 1972 Category:Anime of 1979 Category:Japanese television series Category:Osamu Tezuka anime Category:Osamu Tezuka characters Category:Osamu Tezuka manga Category:Manga of 1969 es:Tritón de los mares ja:海のトリトン pl:Tryton z morza zh:海王子